


【盾冬】短篇合集

by lalalabalala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalabalala/pseuds/lalalabalala
Summary: 盾冬的短篇合集





	1. 【盾冬】其他史蒂夫觉得你ooc极了

由于复4盾的骚操作，整个mcu时间线混乱了，队1盾、队2盾、队3盾、复1盾和复3盾都集中到老年盾这个世界来了的故事（复2对Bucky没啥感情的盾被我踢走了）

 

时间在一切都尘埃落定之后，大家忙着恢复世界，老年盾在家里坐着的一天

本文反派角色：崆峒先锋MARVEL

 

 

Steve在家里坐着，他有点无所事事，有能力恢复世界的人很多，不缺他一个老年人，Sam接盾以后他也算正式退休了，更加没人会来打扰他。现在，Steve和Bucky、Sam住在一起，Bucky和Sam都很忙，Sam要履行美国队长的指责，最近在四处参加演说鼓动大家重建地球。而 Bucky，Steve觉得自己越来越读不懂Bucky了，Bucky是在怪自己没去救他吗，可他不能篡改时间线，Bucky也是知道这点的。还是在怪自己和Peggy在一起了，Steve知道自己和Bucky多少有点说不清的关系，可是Peggy是Peggy啊，Peggy是他唯一的女孩啊，那是他一生唯一幸福的机会了，Steve想，自己难道就不能自私一次吗，为了自己的幸福。就这么想着，Sam前天拿回来的纳米装置突然开始疯狂闪红光，再是一阵非常炫目的白光后…

Steve艰难的睁开眼，他惊呆了，眼前站着五个他自己，当然他们五个服装各有不同，Steve经历过他们所经历的一切，很快就分清眼前的人都是什么时期的自己了。 

眼前的人都是Steve Rogers，所以都还保持着理智，听着老年Steve给他们说明情况。

 

就在来自其他空间的Steve还在理清时间线的时候，Bucky回来了。

 

Bucky觉得自己累极了，变老后的Steve回来第七天了，Bucky觉得自己又老了七十岁，他不敢面对这个Steve，就玩命一样在外面做任务，现在身心俱疲了。他不想这个时间回家，他本想晚一点，老年Steve很早就睡了，他可以避开。可Bucky实在太累太累了，他需要休息，泡个澡，睡一觉，然后再去玩命工作。可他一推开家门就被五个年轻的Steve包围住。

 

 

穿着军装的Steve直愣愣的看着他：Bu…Bucky你留长发了，很…很好看…

这个Steve和呆瓜一样，语无伦次的称赞着他的长发，他的穿着，Bucky看着他，穿越过八十年的风霜，这个 Steve还没经历过生离与死别，他还不知道等着他的是怎么寒冷与孤独。Bucky看着他，却看到了漫天的冰雪。

Bucky拥住他：Steve，好好照顾自己。

Steve同样环住他：Bucky，无论什么，我都爱你，我不知道坐在那边的老头是谁，但我向你保证，那不是我，我与你的结局不会是这样，我爱你，Bucky。

说完他慢慢融在金黄色的光芒里。

 

Bucky还在回神，来自40年代的Steve深情款款的告白让他不知所措，那个年代的Steve不是没对他说过爱，只是那时的Bucky从来都只是笑笑，觉得那是来自兄弟间的爱。

 

 

突然，穿着夸张的美国队长摘下头盔，冲了过来也抱住了他。这个 Steve狠狠地抱住Bucky，简直要把他揉进自己血肉里一样的紧：上帝啊，你还活着，那个人说的是真的，你还活着，你还活着。

Bucky轻轻地摸这个Steve的脑袋，柔柔得安抚着。他知道这个Steve刚刚从新时代中苏醒，孑然一身，可自己那个时候应该还被关在九头蛇的笼子里，他不希望Steve贸然去救他，九头蛇那时候还在潜藏实力，他这么去救自己，实在太冒险了。

 

Steve倔强的看着他：不，我会想办法，我不在乎，复仇者已经成立，我会说服他们一起去救你，就算没人帮我，我还是绝对会救你，你永远是我的第一任务。我爱你，Bucky，我怎么能忍受明知道你被折磨而袖手旁观呢。那边的老头浪费了机会，我不会，我会救你的，Bucky，知道你还活着是我从新世纪醒来唯一庆幸的事，等我，Bucky。

Steve坚定的看着他，然后慢慢融化在金光中。

 

Bucky觉得自己哭了，他站在那圈金黄色光芒前，泪流不止，他从来都觉得自己的冬兵生涯是罪有应得，他不值得被拯救，更不值得被爱，可这个Steve，他爱他，他还要拯救他。

 

Bucky想抹一下自己满脸的泪水，有人先他一步用拇指温柔得擦掉了那些泪水。这个Steve穿着皮夹克，脸上还带着隐隐约约一点淤青，捧着他的脑袋好像那是什么珍宝一样：Buck，他说的对，我们当然会去找你，直到时间尽头，对吗。我不知道那边那个老头怎么想的，但我会像刚才那个小子那样找到你，我们要一起到时间尽头的，我和你。你是我一无所有时拥有的一切，我就算有了全世界，没有你，我就只是个老僵尸，讨人嫌的老骨头，看了就想打的臭老头而已。我爱你，Bucky，拜托等我找到你前你要好好照顾自己，多吃点，多穿点，睡得要好，受伤了就要去治疗，保护好你自…

这个Steve还在唠唠叨叨捧着他的脸说着，金黄色的光在他身后炸开，慢慢将他吞噬。

 

Bucky当然记得他，没有这个Steve，Bucky可能还会是九头蛇的玩具兵，九头蛇倒台后，他或许会像被小孩子搁置的玩具一样，关在盒子里束之高阁。这个Steve从七十年的苦难与折磨里唤醒了他，Bucky多想伸手从金圈里抓住他，告诉他，我也爱你，Steve，直到时间尽头。

 

 

一只手搭上了他的左臂，这个Steve看上去疲倦极了，但他看着自己，眼神里却带着光芒：Bucky，太好了，太好了。我都做好一辈子守着一个冰柜的生活的准备了，真的是太好了。你知道吗，那边那个老头倒是教了我一点东西，他教会我人要自私一点，要为自己的幸福考虑。Bucky，我会把那个冰柜砸了，我不会让你再离开我身边了，我爱你，Bucky，对不起我没说太多遍，但以后我每时每刻告诉你我爱你，我会让你幸福，我们一起幸福，Bucky，无论什么，我们都可以一起面对。相信我好吗，Bucky。

 

Bucky看着他，点了点头，这个Steve满足的消失在金光中。Bucky还记得进那个冰柜时的心情，他觉得自己罪无可恕，自杀对他来说太便宜了，把自己冰起来吧，自己就是一头不可控的野兽，不值得Steve 浪费时间与耐心。可这个Steve，他愿意陪着野兽，做他的贝儿公主，Bucky想到这个比喻不禁破涕为笑了。

 

Bucky感到从背后压来一堵墙，他的脖子感到酥麻，这个大胡子的Steve从背后抱住他，用胡子蹭着他的脖子：Buck，我失去你两次，就在我眼前。

这个Steve不再说什么了，Bucky感到脖子一阵温热，像狮子一样的男人窝在他的肩上哭了起来。

Bucky扭过头，环住他宽阔的肩膀：Steve，别哭，你看你把我找回来了，我还活着呢。

Steve抬起头：不，我看到你看那个老头的眼神了，我不要你这么看我，我要把你找回来，我要你看着我的时候是快乐的，你现在悲伤极了，Buck，你看着我，看着那个Steve的时候悲伤极了，我不明白那个男人到底怎么了，但我不想你悲伤，在瓦坎达的日子，你看着我是快乐的，我本想处理完政府那些破事以后就告诉你我多爱你，我要和你在一起过一辈子，我没料到灭霸这个狗娘养的破坏了我的计划。但是Buck，我会找回你的，我找到你我就再也不会放开了，你要是再变成沙子，我就把自己也碾碎成沙，和你混在一起。

说完这个Steve狠狠地吻住了Bucky，Bucky也激烈的回吻着。然后，这个Steve也消失了。

 

 

金圈渐渐变小，Bucky看着缩小的金圈，他想，至少那些世界的Bucky是幸福的，那就够了。他感受到背后，他的世界的Steve在盯着他看，可他不想回头了，他真的太累了，现在只想上楼洗个澡，睡一觉而已。

 

金色的光就快消失时，突然又是一阵白光。再睁开眼，Bucky眼前站着一个Steve，年轻的Steve，他的世界的Steve。

 

眼前的人一把抱住Bucky：Bucky！我总算回来了，我被困在时空隧道里，那里有个叫MARVEL的怪物困住我，阻止我回来，还好有其他几个平行世界的你来帮我，我才能回来。 

 

Bucky有点疑惑，他转过身去看着那个老年的Steve，那个Steve的身后有个光圈慢慢地把他吞噬了，老年的Steve像是想说什么，却最后什么也没说。光圈闭合，纳米装置发出轰地一声，烧焦了。

 

留下的那个Steve搂着Bucky的肩：别担心，Buck，那个Steve是错误的Steve，那是唯一一个Bucky和Steve没有相遇的世界里的Steve。MARVEL那个混蛋把他扔到这里来，给他灌了一点假的记忆，想来蒙骗你的。你能想象吗，没有你的我和没有我的你。

 

Bucky有点震惊，这个MARVEL到底是什么鬼，但他不想多想了，他吻住眼前的Steve，Steve愣了一下马上就热情的回吻起来。Bucky突然觉得不那么累了，他可以吻着眼前这个男人吻一辈子。

 

Sam回来以后看到烧焦的纳米装置和年轻的Steve，倒也没有很惊讶，Sam告诉他们，那个穿红披风老神在在的博士和他们说过这事，但是他们怕眼前这个Steve真的回不来，Bucky就会做什么傻事，就先瞒着他，群策群力正在想对策。

 

Sam还告诉他们，那个MARVEL是传说中的崆峒傻逼怪，等Scott研究出对策，他们就一伙人杀过去灭了它。

 

Bucky和Steve相拥着沉默了一会儿，Sam问Steve，盾牌这事怎么办，他不介意还回去，当美国队长真的是太motherf-cker的累了。

 

Steve说辛苦你了Sam，他会慎重考虑这件事，可他和Bucky现在急需好好睡一觉，一切等明天再议。Sam摆摆手，随他们去了，又突然发现了盲点，这个睡到底是动词呢还是动词呢？？？

 

 

（第二天Sam就发现这两老头留了纸条说 你一天当cap 你终身都是cap 你当了七天 你七辈子都是cap Steve现在要化身Nomad啦 最重要的是Steve和Bucky要去都蜜月了 拜拜Sam👋 他们会给你带点土特产回来了 Sam看完怒摔纸条 ）

 

 

复联5完 彩蛋是nomad和白狼打坏人！！！


	2. 【盾冬】小Morgan的暗恋对象

（电影里冬与铁没机会和解了 希望在平行宇宙他们能和解）

Morgan Stark马上就要九岁了 她有了人生第一次的心动 

 

 

 

Morgan的爸爸是了不起的钢铁侠，在一次毁灭世界的大战中牺牲自己拯救过全人类，还通过一些神奇的方式死而复生过。这样的爸爸在Morgan眼里是世界上最棒的爸爸，世界上最好的人，但却只是世界上第二帅的男人。Tony听到这个第二之后，捂着心脏，装作一副痛彻心扉的样子问宝贝女儿，那谁是第一呢。

 

当然是Bucky哥哥了。

 

Morgan管所有爸爸的男性同事都叫叔叔，但只有Bucky是哥哥。爸爸告诉Morgan，他的Bucky“哥哥”真实年龄比爸爸还大，Morgan按辈分要管他叫爷爷的。Morgan觉得爸爸真幼稚，编这样的谎话来骗自己。Bucky哥哥怎么会是老爷爷呢，Morgan拿出Bucky的照片，让爸爸好好看看Bucky哥哥的样子，不要自欺欺人啦。Bucky哥哥太帅了，他的头发，他的眼睛，他的身段，他的铁胳膊。九岁的Morgan第一次理解了迪士尼电影里公主遇到王子时，会心跳不已的感觉。每个周末，Morgan都央求爸爸妈妈带她去Bucky家里做客。她喜欢Bucky的家，不仅仅是Bucky在那里，他家里会有一些奇奇怪怪的机器，什么留声机啊录音机啊。爸爸说这些都是老古董了，但是Morgan觉得有趣极了，还有和Bucky哥哥一起住的Sam叔叔和Steve爷爷也很有趣。Sam叔叔很棒，幽默极了，总是逗的Morgan哈哈大笑。Steve爷爷也很好，会弯下腰来看着Morgan的眼睛和她说话。但是Morgan有一点点烦Steve爷爷，每次Morgan和Bucky在过二人世界的时候，Steve总是会找理由来打扰他们。

 

Morgan从高年级那里听说爸爸曾经和Bucky哥哥打过架，Morgan吓坏了，她眼泪汪汪的求爸爸原谅Bucky。爸爸一边抱着她一边说，自己以前只是太冲动，他从没怪过Bucky。

Morgan亲了一口爸爸的脸颊，甜甜地告诉爸爸，太好啦，我可不希望我的爸爸和我未来男朋友关系不好。

Tony心中老父亲的警铃大响。

 

Morgan的九岁生日派对，世界上一半的超级英雄都来帮她庆祝，没到场的另一半也送来了大大的祝福。Morgan开心到飞起，她把自己打扮成一个超级女战士的样子参加派对。 自从喜欢上Bucky以后，她就再也不想扮成公主了。她爱上了女战士的装扮，战士和战士的搭配才是最棒的。

Morgan把爸爸的战甲套在自己的左胳膊上，假装自己也有一条钢铁手臂。她问了妈妈三遍自己今天的打扮漂亮吗，妈妈都亲亲她的额头告诉他，宝贝你美极了。Morgan说，希望Bucky哥哥喜欢她今天的装扮。爸爸听到了以后在一边呜呜呜装作流眼泪。

 

Bucky哥哥很早就来了，带了很多礼物。他站在门口和妈妈说了一会儿话，却迟迟不肯进来 。Morgan想起来她去过Bucky哥哥家很多次， 但这是Bucky哥哥第一次来自己家 。爸爸对着手足无措的Bucky叹了口气 ，走过去拥抱了Bucky，天呐，别这样，看在我女儿这么爱你的份上，快进来吧 。Morgan羞红了脸，轻轻地踩了爸爸一脚。

生日派对开始了一会儿，Sam叔叔才来，后面还跟着一个巨帅的金发叔叔 ，不对，是金发哥哥。Morgan想Bucky哥哥是不是也觉得那个金头发的人很帅，因为Bucky看着那个人简直看呆了。

Morgan有点玩累了，她躺在Bucky的腿上休息。听着Bucky哥哥、 爸爸 、Sam叔叔 、金头发帅哥还有其他两个叔叔在争论着什么新血清，恢复，不要命了，我自己的决定。她听不懂，但是Bucky身上有很好闻的味道 ，舒服得她快要睡着了。

 

已经九岁的Morgan最近陷入了迷茫 。她说过自己喜欢Bucky哥哥 ，可Morgan发现Steve哥哥出现时自己也会心跳加速。大人们说这个Steve哥哥就是以前的Steve爷爷，大人的世界好饿妹子嘤，但Morgan觉得这些都不重要，帅是最重要的。Steve和Bucky一样的帅，Morgan为自己的“不忠”而困扰，她饭也吃不好觉也睡不香了。

爸爸喜欢在院子里办烤肉聚餐，Morgan喜欢烤肉，每次都会积极参加。但是这次她不想去了， 因为Bucky和Steve都来了。Morgan躲在二楼的房间里，她听到爸爸在楼下好像生气地大声对谁说，你们俩个老冰棍，我不就揍了你们两个一顿吗，你们就诱惑我女儿来报复我吗。但是Morgan听到大家都笑了， 爸爸说完也咯咯咯地笑了。

 

Steve爷爷升级成哥哥后 ，Morgan变得不再烦他了。她去他们家做客时，会和Steve讲很多小秘密。Steve是一个很好的倾诉对象，所以Morgan最后决定把自己的烦恼先告诉了Steve。

Steve说，他也陷入过迷茫，同时有两个心上人 。他选择了其中一个，可当他闭上眼，满脑子却全是另一个。他紧张极了，庆幸自己还没做出什么伤害三个人感情的事。他用自己的青春作为代价，穿越时光回到现在。而他现在正在挽回这一切，在爱情里做错题的代价很大，但他找到了自己的命中注定，他现在无所畏惧。

他严肃的告诉Morgan，只要你闭上眼，想着自己的挚爱，浮现出的第一张脸，就是你的命中注定。

Morgan闭上眼，想的是Bucky。Steve笑着对他说，但是Bucky不行哦。 

 

Morgan看到Steve在露台上与Bucky亲吻的样子。Morgan觉得过去的有些事豁然开朗了起来，她有点生气又有点难过。妈妈安慰她，Steve和Bucky是很深爱的一对，而Morgan有一天也会找到这样的爱情。

Morgan决定，Steve哥哥从今天开始降格成Steve叔叔了。

 

Morgan去复仇者基地找爸爸，看到爸爸在维修室里一边和Bucky哥哥说说笑笑，一边帮他修理铁胳膊。她在门口不敢进去，她是真心喜欢过Bucky的。看到暗恋对象有了不是自己的心上人 ，任谁都会难过的。Bucky和爸爸都发现了在门口徘徊的她，Bucky对他微微一笑，那个笑容把Morgan看得红了脸，爸爸对着Bucky翻了一个巨大的白眼。

Bucky对爸爸说，Tony，让我和小姑娘谈谈吧。

爸爸龇牙，捂着Morgan的耳朵说，你敢让我的小公主伤心，我就把Steve变回老头，看你怎么对他硬起来。

 

Bucky哥哥拉住Morgan的手，问她那天是不是看到自己和Steve接吻了。

Morgan点点头，鼻子酸酸地问，你爱Steve叔叔吗。

Bucky温柔的回答，是的，我爱他。我们很小的时候我就一直爱着Steve，后来发生了很多事，都无法消磨这份爱。当他没有选择我的时候，我痛苦地选择了放手，可我发现Steve只是在爱情里做错了选择题。他发现自己选错了以后也及时弥补了错误，我想我能原谅他，况且他真的很爱很爱我。

Morgan其实有点听不懂Bucky的话，但她还是抱住了Bucky。她很高兴有人能很爱很爱Bucky，而且当不成男朋友，当好朋友也是可以的。她也会和Steve当好朋友，有两个这么帅的帅哥当好朋友岂不是美滋滋。

 

在某次Bucky和Steve带Morgan去迪士尼游玩以后，Morgan决定再也不和他们单独一起出去了，并且他们都降格，变成Bucky叔叔和Steve叔叔了。

 

 

盾：哥哥我可以，妹妹你不可以


	3. 【盾冬】Bucky：今天被正主拆了西皮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *对话体

复4之后的湖边的一段对话

 

 

Bucky： 所以 你和Peggy 🥴

 

 

Steve：你猜

 

 

Bucky：哈哈 恭喜你 老兄

 

 

Steve：你是真心的吗

 

 

Bucky：当然了 我一直很支持你和Peggy在一起 我在罗马尼亚的时候 想起不少往事之后 我还给报社和网络投稿写过你和Peggy的故事

 

 

Steve：…原来那些都是你写的 你写的很夸张

 

 

Bucky：我知道啊 我当作同人文写的

 

 

Steve：同人文？

 

 

Bucky：就是现代人他们基于已有的人物进行二次创作 我算是Steve&Peggy CP的大手了 嘿嘿嘿

 

 

Steve：…

 

 

Bucky：嘿 别这样 我有点兴趣爱好有什么不对 同人文挺好看的 你知道网上还有很多人支持你和我的CP吗 

 

 

Steve：我知道

 

 

Bucky：那不就得了

 

 

Steve：我写的

 

 

Bucky：？？？你写什么

 

 

Steve：stucky

 

 

Bucky：？？？ ？？？

 

 

Steve：我支持Steve&Bucky这对CP

 

 

Bucky： 哈 哈哈 真好笑 

 

 

Steve：…

 

 

Bucky：嗯…反正…新婚快乐 不对 这么算你已经结婚几十年了 就…结婚快乐

 

 

Steve：你真的这么觉得吗

 

 

Bucky：当…当然了 Peggy是你的女孩 你

 

还一直留着那个指南针 你能和她终成眷属我很高兴

 

 

Steve：你写的我和Peggy的同人文里有很多情节明明是发生在我和你身上的 

 

 

Bucky：…你和Peggy发生过的事我知道的不多嘛

 

 

Steve：你每篇小说里都有一个暗恋我的人 

 

 

Bucky： 哈 哈哈 我不想说这个了

 

 

Steve：那个人是你吗

 

 

Bucky：放屁 你这个老头少倒贴我了

 

 

Steve：你把我写的很梦幻 你说我是你的男神 你每天想着我打✈️

 

 

Bucky：创作 那都是为了创作

 

 

Steve：那我再问你一遍 你是真心祝福我和Peggy在一起吗

 

 

Bucky：当…当然了 你到底想说什么

 

 

Steve：想说你被正主拆CP了

 

 

Bucky：蛤？

 

 

Steve撕掉老年妆：这是你写过的一个情节不是吗 我和Peggy结婚 你在远远的地方一边心痛一边祝福我们

 

 

Bucky：我说了那就是个角色 不是我

 

 

Steve：Bucky 我没有和Peggy在一起 变老是假的 戒指是假的 但我的心是真的

 

 

Bucky：你到底要说什么

 

 

Steve：你爱我

 

 

Bucky：我没有

 

 

Steve：在瓦坎达的时候 我已经明示暗示过你很多次了 你都觉得我不是认真的 我今天就是联合博士和Sam演了这出戏给你看 要是真的发生了你写的情节 你还会像文章里那样平静接受吗 

 

 

Bucky：我…我…我

 

 

Steve：告诉我你真实的感受吧 Buck

 

 

Bucky：心痛 心痛得快死了 我知道你值得Peggy和平静的生活 可我还是很酸 要比我笔下写的难过一百倍 

 

 

Steve：Bucky 我爱你

 

 

Bucky：你是想取笑我吗

 

 

Steve：你这个傻瓜 我都说了这都是演戏 我只是想听你的真心话而已

 

 

Bucky：😳

 

 

Steve：😘

 

 

Bucky：你说你爱我 😳😳😳

 

 

Steve：天呐 Bucky 还不够明显吗 我为了你和117个国家作对过 还有我的那些眼神动作 我以为我够明显了

 

 

Bucky：我是个被洗脑了70年的人 我感觉不出你的明显

 

 

Steve：别卖惨 Bucky 你的回答呢

 

 

Bucky：什么回答

 

 

Steve：你可真是… 我说 我爱你 你的回答呢

 

 

Bucky：我…我就…你懂的 那样呗

 

 

Steve：我是一个百岁老人了 请你照顾我的听力 大声说出来

 

 

Bucky：我也爱你 punk

 

 

Steve：jerk 😘 还有啊 我问你 你看过那些stucky的小说吗

 

 

Bucky脸红：看过…一点点

 

 

Steve：很好 那你就知道接下来会发生什么了

 

 

=🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗=

 

 

Steve：你笑什么

 

 

Bucky：我被正主拆CP 我还这么开心 我不是一个合格的西皮粉

 

 

Steve：你最好从今天开始转型 开始萌stucky

 

 

 

—————

 

 

在这之前的一段对话

 

 

Steve：事情就是这样 请你们到时候能帮助我

 

 

Bruce：Steve 这真感人 我们当然会帮你的 

 

 

Sam：我怎么有种不好的预感 

 

 

（Sam由于知情不报 被揍了 还没养好伤 又因为是新任美国队长 所以马上被拉出去干活了 好惨）


	4. 【盾冬】美国煮夫Rogers

Steve的工作是家庭煮夫。在这个男性主导的时代相当少见，但Steve却是一个真真实实存在的家庭煮夫。他自己也说不清为什么，就好像是有一天醒过来他就变成这样了。他的妻子是神盾局的高管，Peggy Carte。他挺喜欢Peggy的，独立坚强又美丽强大的女性谁不爱呢，可他不知道自己是怎么和Peggy结婚的。Peggy看上去也有点不明所理，而且她好像不是那么喜欢自己。Peggy婚后甚至没有改姓，也不愿与自己睡在同一房间里。她有时看着Steve就好像看着一个陌生人一样。

 

 

像往常一样，Peggy早早就出门上班去了。她一般都是早出晚归，能在办公室留多晚就尽量留到很晚才回家，就好像在极力逃避这个家庭。Steve起床后在厕所里折腾了一个多小时的发型，他不知道自己为什么这么在意发型，可身体却像被什么恶意的提线牵制住一样不听使唤。弄完发型，又试了好几套衣服以后，Steve便出了门。他在这里没有工作没有朋友，也没有互联网？…什么是互联网呢，Steve不知道为什么自己的脑子里会蹦出这个词来，反正他平时真的很闲，只能是四处走走看看散散心。

 

他每次都会晃到布鲁克林这一带来，虽然不知道原因，可Steve觉得自己喜欢这个地区。他甚至会在这里看到一两张熟悉又亲切的脸。

 

当他看到两个小男孩被一帮恶霸欺负的时候，Steve的身体像是有肌肉记忆一样先于大脑冲了上去。他从没打过架，是的，他是一个高大强壮，满身肌肉的男人，可他害怕打架会刮破他白嫩的皮肤，他甚至连稍微重一点的东西都不肯提的。但这次他却像一个受训多年的士兵一般，两三下就收拾了那几个恶霸。两个小男孩向他道谢，高一点的男孩搂住矮个子的男孩，叫他以后别惹那些恶霸了，Steve看着这一幕，突然头晕脑胀了起来，脑子里出现一个名字：Bucky。

 

晚上快十点了，Steve吃完减肥餐，泡完澡，准备上床睡觉了，Peggy才回家。Steve为Peggy加热了晚餐，Peggy却迟迟不肯动餐。Steve觉得应该是自己的手艺不佳，他做了…很多年？的家庭煮夫，可还是对做饭一窍不通。Peggy叹了口气，告诉Steve想和他谈谈，Steve有点尴尬，这个时间他该睡美容觉了，不好好睡明天可是会浮肿的。但是Peggy很坚决，Steve最后还是坐了下来。

 

Peggy看着他说，我今天遇到了一个男人，他说他叫Daniel，是我的爱人。我完全不记得他，可我却觉得自己爱他。Steve，我…对不起。

 

Steve听完愣了一愣，却完全没有被背叛的感觉。他还有点莫名地想祝福Peggy和Daniel。

 

Peggy，你说我们为什么结婚呢？Steve问出了他一直以来的疑惑。

 

你也有这种感觉吗，就好像…好像是我们一觉起来就莫名其妙地结婚了的感觉。Peggy突然有点激动起来，拍了拍桌子说。

 

他们两人一直商讨了一个晚上，得出一个结论，这个世界有问题。Peggy说，第一眼看到Steve的时候自己确实是爱慕他的，可还没到要突然结婚的地步。而且她总觉得Steve说不出什么地方，却总有点不对。Steve告诉Peggy，自己也有这种感觉。他突然回想起了在布鲁克林时得到的那个名字，询问Peggy认不认识一个叫Bucky的人。Peggy说不认识，但他们可以通过神盾局的资料库来找找看线索。

 

他们两个马不停蹄地赶往了神盾局。虽然这是Steve第一次来这里，可他却轻车熟路地找到了资料库，熟练地翻起来资料来。Peggy有点看呆了，Steve只能摸摸脑袋说，好像是肌肉记忆。

 

他们找到了一份名为任务中失踪人员档案：James Bucky Barnes中士的资料。Steve颤抖着翻看档案，所有的记忆就像快要冲破河堤的海浪一样砸在Steve脑子里，但是河堤死死的卡住，硬是不让他想起来。

 

美国队长！Peggy突然惊呼起来，天呐，你是美国队长，Steve。Peggy递给Steve一张照片，上面写着：咆哮突击队一周年纪念。Steve死死地盯着那个穿着蓝色棉袄的士兵看，他不记得他，但Steve知道自己认识这个人。

 

一个士兵闯了进来，慌张地对Peggy说，Carter女士，Stark先生让你快去一下，宇宙魔方好像出了点问题。

 

Peggy带着Steve去找Howard，Howard和Steve互相看着对方，总觉得对方有点似曾相识。但是来不及管这么多了，宇宙魔方从刚刚开始就一直闪着蓝光，Howard用机器测试了一下，发现其中的能量值在飙升。

 

Howard觉得宇宙魔方这是要爆炸了，要快点进行大撤离，Peggy赞同地点点头，准备下达撤离指令。只有Steve一动不动地看着宇宙魔方，嘴里突然呢喃着，Bucky。

 

宇宙魔方爆发了一阵蓝色的光波，这阵光波范围极大，几乎辐射到地球的每一个角落里。Steve他们三人被冲击到地上，等他们回过神来，宇宙魔方的旁边站了一个男人。Peggy认出那个男人是失踪已久的Barnes中士。

 

Steve！天呐，我总算找到你了！Bucky冲到Steve面前紧紧抱住他。Steve脑子还来不及反应，身体却先一步地搂住了眼前的人。

 

Peggy和Howard突然感受到一阵头晕目眩，等他们清醒过来了，他们的记忆也全部恢复了。

 

Bucky解释给他们听，量子空间里来了一个叫MARVEL的崆峒怪兽，他在那里作恶多端，搞乱了很多宇宙的时间线。Steve是回来归还魔方的，但是却被MARVEL消除了记忆，这个该死的怪物，到处让Steve变直，还强迫他结婚。

 

Peggy和Howard认真地听着，他们找回了记忆，可Steve还没有。他脑子好像被什么卡住了一样，内心知道眼前的人是谁，可脑子死活不给回应。Bucky看出Steve还没恢复记忆，一把拉过Steve的脑袋，好吧，只能试试Tony教我的这个蠢办法了，他咕囔了一句就深吻住Steve。

 

事实证明，真爱之吻还真是百试百灵的解药，Steve也恢复了。他激动的搂住Bucky，有点哽咽地说，天呐，Buck，还好你把我找回来了。我不知道到底怎么了，但是我变得不像我自己了。我很痛苦，又找不到痛苦的理由，我真的快要疯了，我想你，Bucky，我爱你。

 

宇宙魔方的蓝光有点暗了下去，Bucky说这是要他们回去的信号了。

Bucky拥抱了Peggy和Howard。

他告诉Peggy，谢谢Peggy对Steve的照顾。Peggy笑了笑说，你们两个…？Bucky有点不好意思，Peggy还是笑着说，我早就看出来啦，别担心，你有你的Steve，我也有我的Daniel。

 

Bucky看向Howard，他不知道自己该如何开口，Howard摸了摸他的金属手臂，告诉他，未来发生了很多事是吗。Bucky点点头，Howard又说，辛苦你了中士，无论发生什么，请你照顾好自己。Bucky不知道该说什么好，只能再一次拥抱住Howard，Howard作为回应拍了拍他的后背，在一旁的Steve有点释然又有点热泪盈眶。

 

这个世界的Steve Rogers还在北冰洋沉睡，当大家都恢复记忆以后，来自异时空的Steve自然不能久留，他们是时候该回去了。Peggy看着他们走向蓝色的光圈，突然喊了一句，Steve，现在的你才是真正的Steve Rogers，然后她向Steve和 Bucky敬了一个标准的军礼。一旁的Howard也跟着敬了一个蹩脚的军礼。

 

 

回到他们原本的时空，复仇者的大家都出来迎接他们两个。Sam快吓死了，说自己做了一个恶梦，Steve回去做家庭煮夫，后来还变老回来，还硬要把美国队长的位置传给自己。Steve哈哈大笑，说这个想法还挺好的。

 

 

Steve找回了自己，再一次和大家一起并肩作战，完成自己的初心，他再也没有在异时空时的那种彷徨和不安了。更何况Bucky还在身边，他觉得自己强大极了，自己值得现在拥有的一切。

 

当然关于Sam接盾的事，Steve是真的觉得这不失为一个好主意。他做了很久的美国队长了，他觉得自己是该放个假，当个流浪者（Nomad）也挺不错的。

 

*****

 

Bucky：Steve失忆了怎么办

 

复联众人：怎么办怎么办怎么办

 

Tony刚给女儿讲了四个小时不间断的童话故事：吻他呗 真爱之吻 百试百灵 

 

 

 

 

复联5:盾冬大战恐同漫威怪

 

影评：很精彩 最后决战全世界的超级英雄都在打漫威 漫威死了以后变成一道彩虹 盾冬在彩虹下面做/爱了


	5. 【盾冬】巴基变基巴

当Bucky变成Steve的基巴   
Bucky is my jb 带一点锤基

 

今天是复仇者们的活动日，按照Tony的说法，就算是超级英雄也是需要团建的。所以他们约定每年有那么两三天，大家都要住在基地里以促进感情。可今年过后，估计谁也不想要再促进感情了。

 

Steve和Bucky的晚间运动持续了两个小时，两个人餍足地抱在一起，Steve还留在Bucky的身体里，慢悠悠的磨蹭着，Bucky咬着他的耳朵，一边呻吟一边表达自己浓浓的爱意。Steve觉得满足极了，他把Bucky压倒在床上，亲吻Bucky敏感的耳垂。可这次Bucky并没有像往常一样扭动着躲避亲吻，他闭着眼睛又不像是睡着了，更像是晕倒了。Steve慌了，他直起身体，轻轻摇晃Bucky，试图唤醒Bucky。他的脑海里全是梦魇一样的猜测 ，洗脑的后遗症，九头蛇的植入程序，老天啊，求求你千万别着带走他。

“Steve，我在这里。”Bucky 的声音还在，可眼前的人嘴却是紧闭的。

“我在…下面。”Steve不解，他疑惑地看下地面，下面是哪里？

“我在…我好像变成你的阴/茎了。”Bucky的声音颤抖着，带着崩溃和迷惑。

Steve不可置信地看向自己的阴/茎，这是梦吗，还是什么恶作剧，这不可能是真的，Steve确信。

“嗯…Steve，好闷，能把安全/套摘掉吗？”Bucky…Steve的阴/茎说。

Steve颤抖着把安全/套扔掉，“Bucky？我真的不是在做梦吗？这不是真事，对吗？”Steve的理智全在等着Bucky告诉他现在发生的只是个梦而已，这样他的三观就不至于粉碎。

“…Steve，我真的变成你的阴/茎了。”Bucky仍然带着颤抖回答他。

Steve花了五分钟平复心情。Steve Rogers，美国队长，见过外星人，打过宇宙怪兽，上个世纪出生存活到新世纪，他是见过大场面而从不畏惧的人，但他真的需要五分钟来接受自己的男朋友变成自己的阴/茎这件事。

他们研究了一下，Bucky的意识似乎是进入到Steve的阴/茎里去了，并且Bucky在激动或者想要大声说话的时候，Steve的阴/茎会不由自主地大硬特硬。Steve预感自己接下来会有一段特别尴尬的时间要度过。

为了以防万一，他们先把Bucky的肉体给藏了起来，然后商量怎么解决这个“基巴事件”。

“是Loki。”Bucky告诉Steve，“我昨天和他大吵了一架，和性/生活有关的内容。我确定是他，这个小人，他报复我。”

一般来说，当Bucky在说些什么时，Steve绝对会看着他的眼睛，仔细听着。可以现在的情况来说，Steve实在做不出盯着自己硬起来的阴/茎的事。他们只能折衷地找了一张Bucky的相片出来，当Bucky说话时，Steve可以看着相片。“我们该去找Loki谈谈吗？”Steve对着相片问道，他已经不想知道到底发生了什么，为什么这三个字对他来说毫无意义，Steve现在只想快点恢复原状。

“好，现在就去。”Bucky听上去也十分焦急，他是喜欢他男朋友的阴/茎，可没喜欢到要变成一根阴/茎啊。

就在他们坐电梯准备上楼去找Loki算账的时候，Steve的复仇者通讯器响了。以往当通讯器响起第一声的时候，Steve已经冲出去了，可这次，他呆呆的看着自己的通讯器一动不动。从房间里跑出来的Sam拍了拍Steve，告诉他，市中心突然来了好多面目狰狞的巨大怪物，他们得赶快过去处理了。Steve机械地回答，好，走吧。Sam又问他，Bucky呢。Steve强压住阴/茎的跳动，他知道Bucky想讲话，但Steve不想对着Sam突然硬起来，“Bucky身体不舒服，今天就让他休息吧，有我们就够了。”Sam还想多关心一下Bucky的身体，Steve却一脸严肃地别过了头。

 

怪物不算很难对付，Steve看着怪物的尸体，摸了摸脸上的血。突然，一只没被补刀的怪物射出了一块金属硬甲，就要砸向Steve 了。

“Steve小心！”Bucky…Steve硬起的阴/茎大喊。

Sam通过红翼发射激光打碎了那块硬甲，Sam得意地飞到Steve面前，想要向Steve邀功。可当他飞过去之后，他就后悔了，Steve对着一地长相恶心人的怪兽，硬了。

“…Cap，你还好吗？”Sam犹犹豫豫地问，他想Steve会有个合理的理由解释给自己听的。

Steve红着脸，捂着裆部，“就…别问了，Sam。”Steve无从开口而Sam觉得自己再也没办法直视Steve了。

等回到复仇者基地，Steve一把揪住没去参加战斗的Loki，“Loki，这到底怎么回事，你把Bucky怎么了？”

“哼，他自己知道原因。”Loki高傲地用鼻子和Steve讲话。

“Loki你这个不要脸的小人，我随口开玩笑称赞了几句Thor的尺寸而已，你至于这么小心眼吗。”Bucky愤怒地大喊，Bucky十分地愤怒意味着Steve十分地硬。他已经无心去想为什么自己的男朋友会去称赞Thor的尺寸了，他只求千万不要有其他人进到这间…会议室来。

会议室？！！

其他复仇者们都来开战后总结了，当他们打开门，眼前是裤裆硬梆梆，手揪着Loki衣领的Steve，和演技极佳，一秒装出被Steve欺负了的委屈样子的Loki。Loki看到Thor进来，立马推开Steve，抽抽啼啼的窝进Thor怀里，说Steve要对他不轨。Thor看上去愤怒极了，身上的雷电都被激了出来。Steve无言以对，他看向其他的复仇者，大家都表情严肃，Sam甚至皱着眉闭眼摇头，一副对自己失望透顶的样子。

原本的战后总结变成了Steve Rogers讨伐大会，Steve站在一角，其他人坐着把他围成一圈，全都瞪着他。特别是Thor，他把Loki紧紧护在身后，手里不停地把玩着自己的锤子。

Tony先开了口：“Cap，你最好有个合理的解释，据我所知，你五个小时前还在阳台抱着你的Bucky跳舞。”

Sam也说话了：“Steve这到底怎么回事，你今天太反常了，你刚才在战场上…个人隐私我就不告诉大家了，但你知道我什么意思。还有，你和Loki刚才… 最重要的是，Bucky到底去哪儿了，他真的是身体不舒服吗。”

Steve觉得自己已经丧失了说话的能力，他这辈子再也不想说话了。

沉默了一会儿，“嗯…嗨，大家，我在这里。”Bucky决定还是自己开口解释比较好。众人看着Steve硬起来的阴/茎发出了Bucky的声音，都面面相觑起来。  
Loki突然笑出了声，Bucky把事情经过告诉了大家，大家这才转移针对目标，开始责备起Loki的乱来。  
“行了，我本来只想给他们弄一点点小乐趣而已，谁知道今天会有怪物来。反正一晚上就好了，明天起来Bucky就能变回去了。”Loki一边转着自己的发尾一边翘着二郎腿，说完就打了个响指，化作一缕黑烟消失了。Thor对Steve报以十足的歉意，并保证会好好收拾Loki后就追了出去。其他复仇者看着还硬着的Steve，也觉得尴尬，都摸摸鼻子就走出去了。

等到大家都走了，Steve才找回自己说话的能力，“Bucky，我不想做人了。”Steve虚弱地说。

“不想做人，难道你想变成我的阴/茎吗。”Bucky的声音里带着一点笑意，稍微让Steve也放松了下来。“别这么想，我不想给Loki再带来什么灵感。”Steve扶着前额回答他。

“好啦，别多想了，Steve。像Loki说的那样，我们回去睡一觉，明天就能恢复原状啦。”Bucky安慰他。恢复原状，真的能恢复原状吗？Steve相当地不安。

 

第二天，Bucky的意识果然回到了他自己的身体里去。Bucky活动了一下筋骨，就出门去找Loki算账了。Steve的阴/茎有点疼，他以此为借口，一直拖到了中午才出的门。一路上，没有一个复仇者愿意和他有眼神交流，Sam在房间里带起了墨镜，他向Steve道了个歉，便找借口溜了。Tony则是立马取消了明年活动日的计划，具体什么时候恢复，再议。Steve一个人坐在餐桌前，沮丧地吃着早午餐，他觉得自己的形象彻底在所有人心里崩坏了。

下午，Bucky神清气爽地回来了，他告诉Steve，自己已经好好地在Loki身上替他们两个出了口恶气。但Steve已经不在乎了，他在阳台上眺望着远处风景，不肯讲话。Bucky见状若有所思了一会儿，便又出门了。

晚餐时间，Steve拒绝了晚餐，他就想在这间小房间里终老了。什么美国队长，什么拯救世界，他不想要管了。只要想到昨天发生的事，他在所有人面前硬了又软了又硬了又软了，他的阴/茎会说话，他的阴/茎还是他男朋友，Steve就觉得自己不会再好了。

这时突然有敲门声，Steve面无表情地去开门，无论是谁，他都会把对方赶走的，Steve想。  
门外是所有的男性复仇者们，他们无一例外都在裆部挂了一个假的阴/茎，Loki挂了八个。Bucky按着Loki的头给Steve道歉，女孩子们也过来纷纷拥抱了Steve。特别是Natasha，她小声告诉Steve，其实大家没有觉得Steve的形象崩坏，大家其实是在震惊于Steve的尺寸而已。Steve一边释怀一边有点小得意。

但是Steve和Bucky最近一段时间应该是不会做爱了，太不忍直视了。

 

***

Bucky：据说大拇指到食指的长度就是🐔儿的长度耶

Loki：是哦

Bucky：哇 那你哥哥手这么大 嘿嘿 好棒哦

Loki：😠😠😠😈😈😈


	6. 【盾冬】镜像世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （快乐一下）

Steve想过过Tony所说的那种生活，平静、美好，他这辈子还没尝过这样的感觉。

也许他能回到过去，问问Peggy愿不愿意。

 

Steve在Bruce开启量子隧道前看向Bucky。

Bucky俊俏的脸，修长的腿，自己真是贪心的鬼。

 

***

 

Steve再一睁眼，他不在任何一个过去的时间线里。

 

不远处是Bucky和Sam在说话。

Steve超人的视力看到Bucky手上戴着戒指。

Steve超人的听力听到Bucky在告诉Sam他与多多的玩具熊的往事。

 

没死的Tony突然跳出来说，他和多多最后结婚了，真是美好，Barnes中士为自己自私了一次。然后假模假样抹了抹并没有的眼泪。

 

 

Bucky拉着Sam的手，对他做了一个疑似交接的动作。

 

没死的Natasha突然跳出来说，他把Steve Rogers最好的朋友的位置传给了Sam，真是美好，James累了他是该退休了。然后捧着胸口，一副被感动到的夸张样子。

 

Sam看向Steve的方向，带着点惊讶却又坚定地对自己点了点头。

 

Steve大脑停机，他张大的嘴巴在这混乱的五分钟内吃下了小树林里20只小飞虫。

 

***

 

Steve浑浑噩噩地回到家里。

他还是想不明白到底发生了什么。

眼睛一闭一睁，Bucky就结婚了，还不要自己了，开玩笑吧，人设崩了啊。

莫不是Bruce的坐标设置错误，把自己穿送到一个扭曲的世界来了？

 

Steve用互联网搜查线索。

网上似乎也在为Bucky与多多结婚一事吵得不可开交。

 

冬日战士累了，他就不能自私一次吗。

他始终没有忘记那个玩具熊，过去那么多年，他还是忘不了她啊。冬多cp太感人了。

可是多多女士已经在原本的时间线结婚了啊。

新的时间线，新的时间线。

他在第三部电影里，那么紧张的大战前还在想多多，好感人。

他都忘了多多的名字，还是那个谁想起来的。

只有我一个人不喜欢冬兵的结局吗？

你是冬寡cp粉吧，就知道ky，恶心。

 

Steve用力搓了搓自己的脸，老天啊，这个世界绝对是假的。

 

***

 

Steve希望睡一觉起来，他就能回到原本的时间线去。

 

怎么可能。

 

唯一有点变化的是，Steve收到一封奇怪的信。

 

来自Steve Rogers们 给Steve Rogers

 

信的内容也很奇怪，明明是同一种笔迹，每句话却是用不同的笔写的。

 

你是对Peggy动过心，可你别忘了你为了谁要杀光九头蛇。（CA1）

 

你说的till the end of the line都是屁话吗。（CA2）

 

你有什么疾病？你忘了为了谁反抗过117个国家？（CA3）

 

谢谢你告诉我他还活着，你的任务完成了，可以去死了。（A1）

 

我一直在找他，你就这么扔下他？你病的不轻。（A2）

 

操。（A3）

 

Steve越看这个笔迹越像自己的。

 

他总算想明白了，是其他时间线的自己酸葡萄柠檬精心理发作，看到自己对Bucky还是Peggy摇摆不定 ，来报复自己了。

 

Steve Rogers可真是个狠人啊，Steve Rogers想。

 

他在那封信里留下一句，Bucky，Peggy，I love you，but Bucky is my boy.（A4）

 

 

我选择Bucky。

 

***

 

Steve求助奇异博士。

奇异博士癫痫发作一样抽了一会儿疯，然后优雅地告诉Steve，你吻当事人就可以了，因为所有写不下去的文章都可以用真爱之吻解决一切问题。

 

Steve大步走向Bucky。

Steve激吻Bucky。

直男Bucky向Steve挥拳头。

 

难得Bucky已经两部电影没有家暴自己了，这一拳下去全都补回来了。

 

***

 

Steve回到他原本的世界。

 

所以，你过上你想要的生活了吗。Bucky问Steve。

他明明在笑，眼里却写着悲伤。

 

Steve对小树林有飞虫ptsd，不敢张嘴说话。

但是嘴对嘴就不会有飞虫能飞进来了。

 

Steve用吻回答Bucky。

还好这次没有家暴了。

 

***

 

Steve过上了他想要的平静生活也没有放弃做一个超级英雄。

他成为了第一位农业英雄。

 

他在全世界、全宇宙普及瓦坎达先进的农业知识。

 

吃饱了就犯困，谁犯困还想毁灭地球呢。

 

Steve吃饱了就犯淫，他对象的长腿可以玩一年。

 

皆大欢喜。


	7. 杀死巴基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色黑化ooc警告 设定是盾开了一条新的时间线 所有时间地点人物都是编的 没有考据  
> 黑老盾是漫画白发盾的形象

“你丈夫去那个时间线了吗，Peggy？“白发的Steve Rogers突然出现在Peggy的面前。

 

“是的，他去了，带着那块盾牌。”Peggy带着颤抖回答。

 

Peggy的丈夫看上去有点像Steve，被白发男人要求化妆成自己的样子，去另一个世界送一次快递。这听上去似乎没什么，可Peggy总觉得Steve是在准备做什么可怕的事情，但Peggy很早就学会不要反抗Steve Rogers了，她害怕这个男人。白发的男人在50年前突然出现在自己的时空，一己之力铲除神盾局潜藏的九头蛇，坐上神盾局局长的位子。可似乎在某个时期发生了一些她不知道的事情，让Steve变得偏执、疯狂。他把神盾局变成了他的私人军队，甚至控制接管了整个国家，还抓走不少科学家研究时空穿越和一些疯狂的试验。Peggy与其他的神盾局高管全部被他架空，好几次他们企图反抗Steve，可Steve的势力太过强大，他控制住所有人，把他们以国家的名义关押在神盾的基地里。

 

”很好。“Steve得到了满意的答案，便准备离开。

 

“Steve，到底发生了什么，你到底想做什么？”Peggy拦住Steve，以一个过去朋友的身份发问。

 

“爱情使人发狂，Peggy。”Steve这些年对他的所有变化永远是这个答案，Peggy看着离开的背影，仍然控制不住恐惧的颤抖和对这一切的不解。

 

 

50年前Steve来到这个世界，他带着不顾一切的决心要救出Bucky。但是冬日战士却在Steve追杀九头蛇的时候，被一群九头蛇的疯狂科学家给摧毁，Steve差了一步，他找到的Bucky尸骨无存，只留下一截金属臂的残骸。

Steve彻底发狂，他无法再度忍受自己的失去与无能为力。神盾局局长抓了一帮顶尖的科学家，开始研究如何救回Bucky。从死而复生，到逆转时空，Steve试了一切的办法，可惜都无济于事。Steve最后决定把他原本世界的Bucky带回到这里来，这个他能主宰一切的世界，再也没有九头蛇、117个国家的监管协议、灭霸或是别的什么能够分开他们的世界。

 

新时间线是由Steve手上的宇宙魔方碎片而分裂出来的，而主世界的Bucky只有用宇宙魔方碎片自杀，才能来到新的时间线。

 

Steve就从那天开始计划如何让Bucky自杀。

 

***

Steve在另一个世界与Peggy长厢厮守的事实多少打击到Bucky了。他明白Steve对Peggy动过心，可他与自己的那些情愫却也不曾是假。Bucky不会阻止也不会质问Steve的任何决定，只是他真的很受伤，再也没有人会告诉他，他值得一切，也再也不会有人能像Steve一样让自己孤注一掷地爱上了。

 

Sam当上美国队长之后就忙得不见踪影，其他的英雄们也都有自己的事情要做。Bucky婉拒了Fury的成为新复仇者的邀请，他对这一切都厌倦了，他想要重回瓦坎达，种田养羊，过他原本与世无争的日子。

可是国内突然出现一些要审判Bucky的声音，他们全部来自神盾局曾经的高管。政府也限制了Bucky出境，神盾局以保护他人身安全的名义把他监禁了起来。Bucky感觉很奇怪，监禁他的地方环境居然十分舒适，一切都是按照他的喜好来的，那些口口声声要审判自己的官员对自己也是毕恭毕敬的态度。Bucky尝试过逃跑，可对方似乎很了解自己，他所有的计划都被识破。这些人到底是想要审判自己，还是想要自己为他们做些什么，幕后那个异常了解自己的人又是谁呢，Bucky每天都在疑惑。

 

Sam他们似乎在寻找自己，Bucky甚至有一次见到了黑豹，可他还没来得及说些什么或做些什么，就被迅速地转移到了另一处的神秘基地。

 

在新的基地里，所有人还是那一副对自己顺从的样子，但每天都有人带着冬日战士的任务报告来询问自己。

 

”1981年5月12日，你杀/害了国会议员Blake Danson全家，包括他6岁的女儿。”

”1986年4月开始，你帮助红屋机构培训儿童特工，其中包括教授他们杀/人，偷/盗郭嘉机密。“

”1991年时间不明，有证据表明你与新西兰一所儿童诊所烧毁事件有关，导致12名儿童的死/枉。该诊所随后被发现曾是神盾局的一处安全基地。“

 

Bucky始终沉默不语，他为死在他手下的那些人而悲伤痛苦，但他仍然记得Steve告诉他的，他做那些事的时候并不是他自己，他是枪，真正犯罪的是开枪的那些人。

 

压垮他的是来自Steve的一盘录音带，Steve的声音听起来清晰有力，“Bucky，你该赎罪。”

Bucky痛苦地跪下，金属臂用力地砸着地面。但是谁都没来制止他，反而有人递给他一把手枪。

 

***

 

Steve又得到了他的Bucky。虽然这个Bucky因为他而破碎不堪，但他有信心自己能修复一切。他告诉Bucky，自己才是真正的那个Steve Rogers，他们现在在一个安全的新世界，过去的一切不过是假象，Bucky要做的就是相信自己，相信Steve Rogers。

Bucky显然无法相信，他无时无刻都在挣扎反抗，想要逃离Steve。Steve没有办法，只能把爱人拷在自己私人的房间里。Bucky倔强地眼神每一天都在挑战Steve早就崩坏的理智和50年积压的欲火。但是Bucky还有着强烈地想要自杀的执念，Steve也料想到了这一点，他不敢对Bucky轻举妄动。他让Bucky自杀的手段偏激了一些，可Steve不想再浪费时间了，50年的分离让他彻底变成怪物。他也害怕Sam和黑豹他们找到Bucky，他们是真正的好哥们，他们会帮助Bucky重新找回希望，可惜这些却是现在的Steve最不想要的。能成为Bucky希望的只能是自己。

 

直到有一天，Steve忙完神盾局局长的任务回到家里，Bucky似乎开窍了一般，软软地叫了自己一声，”Steve.“一如当年。

 

***

Steve的控制欲太强，他把Bucky关在了自己的身边，也就是神盾的基地，这是他唯一做错的事情。Peggy借机联络到了Bucky，并告知了他所有的事实。

 

“你得杀了Steve，他已经疯了，我们必须阻止事态的发展。Bucky，我知道这一些对你来说都很难，可只有你能做到，他对你永远是不加防备的。你该看看他在这个世界做过的事情，我们必须阻止他。“Peggy严肃认真地对Bucky说。Bucky对Peggy所说的还有一点消化不良，Steve真的仅仅因为对自己的爱就变成这副样子了吗，他不敢相信，可Peggy疲倦的声音和他在这个世界的新闻上看到的那些报道，让Bucky真实地意识到事态的严重性。

 

”Bucky，你必须停止Steve，为了这个世界，也为了我们真正爱过的那个男人。“

这是Peggy最后对Bucky所说的话，自此之后，Bucky就再也没有听到Peggy的任何消息。老天保佑，Bucky默默为Peggy祈祷，她一定是带着她的家人逃出了这所基地。

 

***

Bucky藏好那把他自杀用的手枪，对着忙完一天任务回到家的Steve，用他们曾经的样子叫了他的名字，想借此让他卸防并找机会杀了他。可接下来的事情却超乎了Bucky的设想，Steve如饿狼一帮扑向自己，却不是为了防止自己杀了他，而是为了扒下了他的衣服。

 

Bucky与自己斗争了很久，可他始终无法下手杀了Steve。就算被洗脑成战斗机器他都杀不了，何况是现在呢。Bucky最后决定自杀，Steve说过他没了自己绝对活不下去，如果自己的死能换来Steve的殉情，那一切都是值得的。

 

可Bucky的那把手枪里带着宇宙魔方的碎片。

 

Bucky再一次被宇宙魔方的碎片射中，这一次他并没有死亡，他体内魔方的力量太过强大而反噬了他的身体，Bucky每天的状况都在不断地恶化。

Steve找来了全世界最好的一帮医生，用子弹威胁他们必须治好Bucky。

 

”Rogers队长，这里面的蓝色碎片还是您从外星球带来的那些吗？如果是，我很抱歉，以现在地球上的医疗手段，我们真的无法让Barnes中士康复了。也许这些碎片的所有者有办法？您该去找那些外星人救他，而不是我们这些笨拙落后的地球人。”最顶级的医生一边贬低咒骂自己的能力一边战战兢兢地告诉Steve。

 

Steve回想起他去沃米尔星归还灵魂宝石的时候，重遇红骷髅让他怒不可遏。Steve冲到红骷髅面前，就要挥拳。可下一秒，他却在这个新的时间线里醒来，手上握着一些宇宙魔方的碎片。

地球上的医生都是一帮废物，Steve打发走害怕到跪在地上发抖的医生们。他抓来躲在欧洲的老Stark，要他现在就造一艘能让自己去宇宙的飞船出来。

 

Bucky知道Steve绑走了Howard的妻儿来威胁他。他找到关押他们的小屋，告诉年幼的Tony，这次会没事的，你爸爸妈妈和你都会没事的。随后他又拖着虚弱的身体找到Howard，问他要了一份飞船的详细图纸和一些危险的化学材料。

 

***

他们登上了那艘前往宇宙的飞船。Steve不知道的是，这艘飞船会在他们到达沃米尔星后爆炸，他们去的一趟有去无回的旅程。

 

只剩他们两个人的时候，Steve眼底的疯狂才会退却下去，变成满满的爱意。Bucky爱着这样的Steve，他抚摸对方变得苍老的面庞，享受着最后的平静。

 

 

随着降落的飞船，能控制心灵的宇宙魔方开始微微闪光。红骷髅有点兴奋，他多年不见的老朋友们来了。

 

（补两个结局 感觉飞太远了 就没写下去）

 

HE 机智的Bucky发现了一切的缘由 用魔方让Steve恢复心智 揍了红骷髅一顿 威胁他用无限宝石修复Steve黑化造成的错误的时间线 回mcu过日子去了

 

BE 红骷髅从Bucky身体里取出碎片 弄死他 然后Steve报仇 被红骷髅反杀 扔下悬崖 因为红骷髅和美国队长的孽缘 他得到灵魂宝石 然后继续完成灭霸没完成的事


	8. 一人血书换导演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （神盾重建后为了做公关宣传，拍了猎鹰与冬日战士的纪录片，导演是带资进组的Steve。）

试播的第一集反响很不错，大家喜欢看超级英雄们的日常，社交媒体上的好评如潮，热度持续走高，片方说他们很看好这部片子。

 

Sam有点小得意，被大众喜欢当然令人高兴了。不过，说他刚开拍的时候不担心是假的，毕竟一个是还有身份问题的冬日战士，一个是新人导演Steve。

 

Sam还没看正片，他先翻了视频下面最热门的几条评论，全都是“啊啊啊Bucky好帅好帅”“Barnes中士，我可以”“冬日战士精准狙击我的心”“导演是Rogers队长，这就说明了一切”

 

Sam有点小小地酸了一下Bucky的人气，他又翻遍了视频底下所有的评论，关于自己的只有零星几条，还都是“啊那个叫Sam的也好帅”“Bucky太俊美啦，Sam也不错。”“这部剧应该叫做英俊的Barnes中士和他的小伙伴Sam”

Sam不解，好歹也是双男主，自己外形上也许没有Bucky那么亮眼，但怎么也算是块超级可口的巧克力了，怎么会这么被人忽视呢。莫不是自己在片中表现不好，Sam有点忐忑地点开了试播的第一集。

 

片头的旁白是Steve自己配的，他花了三分钟介绍Bucky，而到了Sam这里，只有简单的，这位是现任美国队长，猎鹰Sam Wilson。

？？？不过可能是片头的时间不够了，Steve毕竟没有经验，之后的正式播出应该就能把握好时间了。

 

Sam继续看了下去。

 

一开始的画面是他们在某个战斗现场讨论战术。镜头把Bucky从头到脚扫了一遍，角度很完美，正好有一处日光扫在Bucky的脸上，画面里的Bucky简直闪闪发光。没想到Steve还挺会拍的，这么会找角度，Sam期待自己的画面。拍到Sam的画面，简直是死亡直男自拍惨案。那个角度都能看到Sam的鼻孔了，还是背光，把Sam的脸拍得异常地黑。看着画面里的自己，Sam有点噎住，他提醒自己，Steve是第一次当导演，他没什么技术，拍Bucky可能只是碰巧拍得好，不生气不生气。

 

画面切入他们在战斗中斗嘴的画面，这一段很有趣，看评论很多人都很喜欢，甚至不少人表示支持Fucky这对CP。Sam看着实时评论里多了不少夸自己的留言，嘿嘿嘿地傻笑了几声，喜欢自己的人还是不少嘛，Fucky？这主意不错，前段时间Clint和Scott的直男CP爆红网络，Sam想，是不是和Bucky商量一下他们也营业一把。毕竟Bucky的九头蛇黑历史问题还没解决，还有不少人叫嚣着要审判Bucky，如果能为Bucky争取到一波CP战斗粉的支持，直男营业也不吃亏。

 

不过每个支持FuckyCP的留言下面都有一个叫倔小子的人在狂刷“Stucky哪里不好了”。

Sam觉得现在杠精可真多。

 

试播的最后一段是他们接受平民们道谢的画面。Sam还记得那天，他们救了好几个被困在大楼里的漂亮模特。那几个模特可真热情，围着自己和Bucky又是搂又是抱的。Sam有点担心，不会是那个时候自己表现得太猥琐，被拍下来了吧。不过还好，画面里的自己看上去挺正常，还给一个衣服被扯破的女模特批了外衣，实时评论都在夸他绅士体贴。

到了Bucky的画面，一个女模特正要强吻他以表达自己的谢意。Sam偷笑，Bucky这下糗大了，还都被拍下来了。可正当强势的女模特就快得手的时候，导演Steve拎着摄像机怼开了女模特，假模假样地说要采访Bucky战后心得。喂喂喂，你这个导演出什么镜啊，Sam想，而且战后采访不是在摄影棚里做的吗，为什么现在要采访Bucky。可实时评论却在Steve出镜的瞬间被刷爆，Sam只能在快递刷屏的留言里看到几个关键词“队长““吃醋”“男友力”。

 

片尾是一段五分钟的导演采访。Steve用四分三十秒狂夸了Bucky一通，最后的三十秒简单的带了一下自己。虽然Steve那张诚恳的脸夸自己是忠诚可靠的朋友，非常优秀的战士让Sam很开心。但是…这是关于猎鹰和冬日战士的纪录片，导演为什么要出镜接受采访？？？

 

Sam看完试播，觉得自己知道了一些什么。

 

电影公司的人打来电话，询问Sam对试播集的态度。Sam问他们，是谁让Rogers队长来做导演的？

 

电影公司的人客客气气地回答，没有人，Rogers队长自己过来找我们谈的。他说他不要酬劳，他还可以兼任多职，美术道具摄像后期，甚至Barnes中士的伙食他都愿意负责。他这样，我们很难拒绝。

 

 

那我可以要求换导演吗？你们不换我就不想拍了。

Sam知道自己听上去无理取闹极了，但他得争取一把，他怕这样下去，自己在后面几集里会变成一个巨大无比的电灯泡。

 

换导演这可能…不太行。Barnes中士签约的时候说只有Rogers队长做导演他才愿意拍下去。

您要是不想拍，倒是不能说不行。Rogers队长说了，如果Wilson队长不想拍了也没关系，他可以自己补上，片名他都想好了，叫做Rogers夫夫。

 

Sam挂断了电话，算了，拍就拍了，自己被秀恩爱又不是一天两天了。这对可恶的狗男男，不对，狗，男，男，他们两个是男男，那自己岂不是…

 

汪。


	9. 我有一只皮卡丘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大侦探皮卡丘au 
> 
> 涉及大侦探皮卡丘的剧透
> 
> 皮卡丘（？）盾/宝可梦治疗师冬
> 
> 没什么剧情 就和电影差不多

Bucky有一只会说话、失过忆的皮卡丘。

两个月前，Bucky作为宝可梦治疗师和一群宝可梦研究人员在还未开发的非洲宝可梦森林遇到袭击和爆炸。除了一人失踪以外，其他人都幸免于难。Bucky的这只皮卡丘听说原本是属于失踪了的那个人的，但是当救援队发现他们的时候，并不属于自己的皮卡丘死死地抱住自己的手臂，怎么都拉不下来。

 

Bucky由于猛烈的撞击失去了记忆。醒来时，这只皮卡丘偷偷从宝可梦医院溜了出来，守在自己的病床前。当时快把Bucky给吓坏了，急忙想要按铃把护士叫来，带走这只陌生的皮卡丘。皮卡丘突然说话：“不，别叫护士，我只是想来看看你。”

皮卡丘是会说话的宝可梦类型吗？很明显不是，只有这个皮卡丘会。但是他的声音让Bucky觉得很熟悉，很安心，他愿意相信这只皮卡丘。

Bucky失去了记忆，但至少还记得自己的名字。这只皮卡丘连自己的名字都不记得了，Bucky叫他Steve，不知道为什么，但是Bucky觉得这只皮卡丘就应该叫Steve。失去了记忆的Steve很黏自己，也许是找不到主人的缘故吧，Bucky看着躺在自己身边睡着的小小金色团子，宠溺地摸了摸他软软地毛发。

他们两个就这么一起生活了下来。Steve很听话，也很会照顾人。奇怪的是，Steve懂得许多关于枪械和格斗相关的东西，并对神盾局有强烈地熟悉感，这只皮卡丘还喜欢皱眉头。这和一般的家养宝可梦可不太一样，Bucky想起自己的朋友Natasha养的那只笨笨的杰尼龟Sam，觉得我家的Steve真的是聪明极了。不过也许Steve并不是普通的家养宝可梦，而他的主人可能是一个007，Bucky自从失忆以后就喜欢脑洞大开。

虽然法律上Steve并不是自己的宝可梦，但Bucky真的很喜欢这只皮卡丘。如果他的主人能够幸存下来，Bucky想自己可能会每天去求着那个人让自己见见Steve。Steve的主人会是什么样的人呢。

 

 

***

Steve是一只皮卡丘。一只会说话，失过忆的皮卡丘。他有过两个主人，第一个主人他怎么也想不起来了，第二个也是现在的主人叫做Bucky。

Steve从爆炸中醒来的时候，他就有种强烈地想要保护Bucky的欲望，虽然自己只是一只40cm老鼠而已，虽然他都不记得Bucky是谁，他仍然拼尽全力把Bucky给救了出来，然后死死抱住他不肯放开。而现在，他每一天都比前一天更喜欢Bucky，Bucky很温柔，很善良，他有世界上最好的撸毛技巧，他做的宝可梦食物是自己吃过的最好吃的。

Steve觉得自己对Bucky又有了一点不一样的感情。对人类来说是占有欲，但是宝可梦也会有占有欲吗？

他的朋友，一只叫作Sam的杰尼龟说，会啊，谁不对主人有点占有欲呢。

Steve安心了，原来不只是我想对主人做这样那样的事啊。

杰尼龟Sam瞪大圆圆的眼睛，不，只有你，Steve，只有你。

 

 

***

两个月前的事件调查报告出来了，袭击者是秘密地下组织九头蛇，他们以改造强化宝可梦为生，前不久在非洲宝可梦森林里抓到了一只远古神兽超梦。九头蛇企图洗脑超梦以完成自己不可告人的目的，但是Bucky所在的公益组织发现了九头蛇的秘密，派遣了以Bucky为首的宝可梦专家和一位神盾局特工去调查这件事。当他们找到九头蛇基地的时候，被洗脑的超梦突然发狂，袭击了现场所有人，九头蛇企图销毁所有非法的证据，启动了基地的自爆装置，导致了这次的袭击爆炸事件。

而那位失踪了的原本是皮卡丘Steve主人的特工叫做Steve Rogers。

 

Bucky决定带着皮卡丘Steve重返一次宝可梦森林，他觉着自己和Steve一定忘记了什么重要的事。Steve Rogers的尸体也还没被找到，Bucky觉得这个Steve是一个关键人物。为什么他的宝可梦会对自己这么保护？为什么自己又对Steve这个名字这么熟悉？答案一定都在这个Steve Rogers身上。

 

森林还是爆炸后的四分五裂的样子，Bucky正苦恼怎么才能走进森林，Steve却像被什么吸引了一样，一下子就蹿进了森林里去，Bucky没办法只能跟着Steve走。他的目的地在山谷中央，Steve呆呆地停在那里，看着前方。Bucky好不容易才跟上Steve，他是人类，不是一只小小的电气老鼠，他不能在森林里窜来窜去。Bucky艰难地拨开眼前的树枝，叫到，“Steve，你得等等我，我根本跟不上你...你在看什么？”

山谷中央是一只发着光的超梦。

超梦看向Steve，对他说，“你来了，我一直在等你。”

皮卡丘Steve想起了遇袭前的事。

他和Bucky救下了被关进冰冻箱的超梦，但是九头蛇触发了自爆装置，Bucky和Steve被炸出了基地。愤怒的超梦爆发了自己的能力，整个森林四分五裂，Bucky在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。Steve对他大喊，“快抓住我的手。”Bucky的手伸向他，可就差了一步，Bucky在他眼前滑落了下去。

手？记忆中的自己并不是一只皮卡丘，而是人类。Steve全部想起来了，他不是宝可梦，他是人类，他就是Steve Rogers。

Steve在悬崖边醒来的时候，他已经满身是血，可他顾不上自己了，他满脑子都是Bucky坠落的样子，他要去救Bucky。

那只超梦飞在空中，想要把Steve带走。Steve挣扎起来说，“拜托，让我回去，我得去救Bucky，Bucky需要我。”

超梦告诉Steve，“你身上的伤太重了，你这样过去必死无疑。但你的皮卡丘可以去救他，我会把你的灵魂和意识放进皮卡丘的身体里，而你的身体我会带走治疗。等你做完你该做的事了，就请来找我，我会把你的身体还给你。”

Steve看向那只乖巧的皮卡丘，“好，那拜托你了，皮卡丘 。”然后就陷入了昏迷。

 

 

 

***

Bucky对特工Steve是一见钟情，失忆前的初次见面是，现在也是。他等在神盾局的门口绞尽脑汁想要和Steve交换一下联系方式，他不想放走这个Steve。也许可以用他的皮卡丘做开场白，但要怎么样才能绕到自己想邀请Steve和自己一起吃晚餐呢。

 

变回原本摸样的Steve小跑着到自己的面前，超梦的治愈能力很强，Steve看上去恢复得很好。他身边的皮卡丘跟着他一跳一跳的，可爱极了，但是这只皮卡丘不会皱眉头。

 

Steve看上去很紧张，脸憋得通红，深吸了一口气后说，“你好，我的玫瑰花，我的小星星，如果我是个幸运的人，今晚我的心上人就会和我一起共进晚餐。”

Bucky听完他这一段尴尬的告白，突然笑了起来，”Steve，告诉我是谁教你这么表白的，我不相信是你自己想出来的。”

Steve觉得自己失败极了，他恨死Sam的馊主意了，自己怎么会相信一只宝可梦的恋爱建议呢，“你认识一只叫Sam的杰尼龟吗？”

 

“看上去有点笨的那只？”

“嗯。”

“晚餐的时候和我讲讲Sam的事吧，我可能也认识一个Sam。”

 

所以，Steve是个幸运的人。而Bucky有了一个晚餐的约会。

 

 

***

杰尼龟SAM：上次偷偷给你的那封Natasha收到的情书 你派上用场了吗

 

原装皮卡丘：皮卡？

 

杰尼龟SAM：兄弟 你怎么变得有点不一样了

 

原装皮卡丘：皮卡皮卡？


	10. 我截胡我自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么被屏蔽了一次 之前评论和点赞的小伙伴不好意思 但是我都看到啦 谢谢大家的喜欢💕
> 
> （新采访 A4盾是穿越回去截胡Peggy的 可以 很骚操作 那就让他去截胡吧）  
> A4盾➡️Peggy➡️A1盾➡️冬
> 
> 为了区分 A4盾就叫Rogers 队1盾叫Steve

归还完所有宝石的Rogers有点兴奋，他回到了Peggy还没有结婚的时代，现在他要向美丽的Carter小姐求婚了。他们之间不需要告白，Rogers想，他和Peggy都不需要谈恋爱的，他们的感情深到完全可以结婚了。

 

可这会改变时间线，他心中有一个很小很小的声音喊道。

 

Roger有点犹豫，可他真的很想过一过Tony说的那种平凡的生活，远离战争、打斗，在家做做菜，带带孩子难道不好吗。

 

不好啊，完全不好啊，他心中那个小小的声音怒吼着。

 

Rogers摇摇头，赶走自己的胡思乱想。他准备好了玫瑰花和戒指，等在Peggy的公寓前。

 

 

Peggy在七点左右回来了，她看上去精神状态有点不是很好。可能是上班太累了吧，而自己的求婚肯定能让她振作起来的，Rogers觉得自己现在的心跳快极了。

 

 

“Peggy，是我，Steve，我穿越时空回来了。”Rogers单膝跪地，向Peggy献上玫瑰，“Peggy Carter女士，请问你愿意和我结婚吗？”他真诚地看着有点被吓到了的Peggy，等待着她回答“我愿意”。

 

 

“Steve ？天呐，我都不应该觉得惊奇了，今天的奇迹还少吗。求婚？不，Steve，你先站起来，你和我…我们都应该坐下来谈谈。”Peggy表现得没有对他的求婚有一丝的兴奋，谈？我们？我们是谁？Rogers又失落又疑惑地想。

 

 

Peggy把Rogers带到神盾局的一处安全屋，说要他见见两个人。打开门，Rogers被这两个人给惊到了，那是纽约大战时期的自己和还没有被改造成冬兵的Bucky。

 

 

“Steve，这个Steve似乎也穿越过来了，我就把他带过来了。不好意思这么晚还来打扰你们，Barnes中士的情况好点了吗？”Peggy浅笑着，她温柔地对Steve说。Rogers不知道是自己的错觉，还是真的Peggy对不是自己的那个Steve似乎更…羞涩和温柔。

 

 

“没事的，Peggy。Bucky恢复得还可以，医疗队的人说明天他就会醒过来了。”Steve回答Peggy，他顺手把Bucky的手放回被窝里，他刚才是一直握着Bucky的手吗，Steve有点不解。

 

 

“又见面了，你不是Loki。”Steve对Rogers说。

 

Rogers想起自己曾把眼前的人打晕，还抢了他的权杖，“抱歉，上次的事。我也是有任务在身。”Rogers觉得自己应该道个歉，不是说自己有多真心实意，Peggy在这里，他想让Peggy知道自己才是成熟稳重可以依靠的那个。

 

 

“不，我该谢谢你。是你让我知道了Bucky还活着，让我重新燃起了一线希望，你不必道歉。”Steve说这话时并没有看着Rogers，而是看着还在沉睡的Bucky，眼神温柔又深情。

 

 

从Rogers那里得知了Bucky还活着的消息后，Steve开始疯了一样到处寻找，可线索还是太少了，他什么都没有找到。Thor帮了他大忙，Thor抓到了他又一次溜走的弟弟和被偷走的宇宙魔方。复仇者们帮助他分解了宇宙魔方，他们从中看到了过去，看到了Bucky被九头蛇抓走，被洗脑，被改造。Steve气得抓狂，砸了好几个九头蛇的小基地。他发誓要把九头蛇连根拔起，赶尽杀绝。这时，Tony给了他一个建议，想救你的兄弟，你可以穿越回去救，这样他就不必受这么多苦了。虽然这只是一个理论，但我和Bruce发现用魔方的力量可以跳跃时空，而现在某一个时空似乎有了一个小缺口。Bruce再三警告了他，这很有可能会死，因为他们谁都不了解这种来自远古宇宙的神奇力量。可Steve不在乎，如果能让Bucky不必遭受那些痛苦与绝望，直接让他献上生命，他都会二话不说地就去做的。

 

幸运的是，他成功了，虽然没有精准地回到Bucky掉落火车的那一天，但他回到了Bucky还没被装上金属手臂，洗脑成冬兵的时代，Bucky现在仅仅是被九头蛇关押在一处基地。他求助了Howard和他的高科技机器成功救出了Bucky。

 

 

Rogers听完Steve讲的来龙去脉，他觉得那个时空的缺口可能是自己想要向Peggy求婚，改变了时间线而造成的，这才让这个Steve能穿越过来。

 

这个Steve选择救Bucky。Rogers看着沉睡的Bucky，心里一个小小的声音又在叫道，他救出了Bucky，而你，你却只想着求婚，女主角都不肯正眼看你，你真丢人，Rogers。

 

 

Peggy把Rogers带出了安全屋，“Barnes中士被囚禁了很长时间，救出他的时候身体就很虚弱了。不过这几天Steve一直在照顾他，他会好起来的。已经很晚了，让他们好好休息吧。”Peggy向Rogers解释道。

 

 

“Peggy，我在这里没地方住。”Rogers告诉Peggy，他想Peggy应该会把自己带回家吧，他会试着再提一次求婚，Peggy 刚才应该是被吓到了的关系才会没有回应自己。

 

 

但Peggy只是把他安置在附近的一处安全屋里，并绝口不提求婚的事。

 

 

Rogers一夜无眠，他不断地反思Peggy对自己的态度，究竟是哪里出错了。难道他们两个真的要从谈恋爱开始吗，可他现在就想结婚生子当全职爸爸了。

 

你不想，你到底怎么了！心中的声音还在，Rogers不知道为什么自己的内心老爱和自己唱反调。今天发生了太多事了，还有Bucky，天啊，他该去救Bucky的，他想起自己出发归还宝石前拥抱Bucky时，Bucky那个落寞的眼神。

 

 

第二天的中午，Bucky醒了。Peggy叫上Rogers一起去探望Bucky，Bucky已经听过Steve的解释了，对同时在场的两个Steve Rogers接受良好。

 

 

“嗨，你好，更未来的Steve。”Bucky向Rogers打招呼。Rogers见他恢复得很好，又开心又羞愧，开心于他的健康，羞愧于自己没有选择去救他。

 

 

Steve说他会带着Bucky回到自己的时间线去，但是宇宙魔方需要技能冷却，可能要花上半年左右的时间。这半年里他们可以做神盾局的编外人员给Peggy帮帮忙。而Steve早在他决定留在这个时代的时候，就用完了皮姆粒子，他没有机会回去，只能永远留在这里。

 

 

他们四人现在的关系变得极为复杂。Steve对Bucky寸步不离，Peggy对Steve深情款款，Rogers无数次的拐弯抹角提醒Peggy自己的求婚，Peggy总是会想办法忽略过去。

 

 

而他们四个人在某次任务之后留在Steve和Bucky家休息，就是一场巨大的灾难。

 

 

“Bucky，你想吃什么吗，家里有面粉和苹果泥，我做苹果派好吗，你以前很爱吃的。”Steve亲昵地几乎贴着Bucky问他。

 

 

“Steve你还会做苹果派啊，好厉害。我一直想学的，你要是准备做的话，我可以在旁边看着吗，或者可以和你一起做？”Peggy努力地眨着她美丽的大眼睛，想要引起Steve的注意。

 

 

“我也会做苹果派。”Rogers脱口而出，却因为他这句莫名有点火药味的话，四人冷场了。 

 

 

“既然你们有两个会做，有一个想学，那你们三个就快去厨房吧。我这个只想吃的人就在这里等着了。”Bucky打圆场把他们都赶到了厨房去。

 

 

Steve在厨房里也不忘一直看着在客厅看电视的Bucky，“他恢复得真好，不是吗。”Steve的语气里充满了幸福的暖意。

 

 

“是啊，多亏了你照顾他。你真的很会照顾人，Steve。”Peggy一边搅拌着苹果泥，一边眼神爱慕地看着Steve，称赞他。

 

 

“… …”Rogers不知道自己该说什么好，他想和告诉Peggy自己也很会照顾人，可他不知道从何说起。

 

 

“好了，把这些包好放进烤箱里就烤可以了。剩下的交给你和Rogers了，Bucky好像在偷吃什么，我得去盯着他了。”Steve说完就丢下手上的面团离开了厨房。

 

 

Peggy有点落寞，她一言不发地拿起Steve丢下的面团，上面还残留着Steve的体温。Steve很温柔，可那份温柔并不是给自己的。她从以前就知道，Steve没有爱上自己。他们拥有的那一吻，那不过是准备赴死的战士想要在这个世界上留下一点美好的存在罢了，更何况那一吻也是自己偏主动的。虽然前段时间她已经有点想开了，可Steve又一次的出现了。Peggy想自己应该再争取一次，Steve至少对自己是有好感的。

 

然后是Bucky…

 

Peggy是一个前卫的女士，她理解爱不分性别。她也看得出Steve对Bucky的痴迷，从以前就是了。他们聊天的话题从来都会绕到Bucky身上，她和Bucky其实不是很熟，但她都能说出Bucky小时候爬树摔下来的故事，Bucky喜欢吃苹果派，他讨厌韭菜。而自己也比不过Bucky，Bucky太美好了，他温暖又热心，他又是Steve的青梅竹马，Steve说Bucky是他一无所有的时候拥有的一切。Peggy突然沮丧了起来，她觉得自己还没开始的恋情又一次结束了。

 

 

“Peggy，你还好吗。”Rogers柔声问她，Peggy的眼泪掉了下来，Rogers想帮她擦掉眼泪。

 

 

“抱歉，我没事。”Peggy拍掉Rogers的手，转身跑进了厕所。

 

 

Rogers仍然举着手保持着想要帮Peggy擦眼泪的姿势，一动不动。客厅里是Steve和Bucky的打闹声，他们好像是在争抢着什么零食，Steve的声音听上去快乐极了。Rogers听着自己快乐的笑声，沉沉地低下了头。

 

这一晚，有两个人吃到的苹果派甜极了，而另两个人却是酸的。

 

 

 

 

半年时间很快就过去了，Steve和Bucky也要准备回未来了。Rogers想要再试一次向Peggy求婚，如果Peggy还是不愿意，那自己…自己也不知道该怎么办好了，他是做好来这个世界和Peggy结婚的打算的，再也没有别的计划了。

 

 

又是一样的玫瑰，又是一样的“请你和我结婚好吗”，又是一样的拒绝。

 

 

“不，Rogers，我是说Steve。快起来，我很抱歉，但是我必须拒绝你的求婚了。我想你早就看出来了，我喜欢Steve，另一个Steve。我知道这很奇怪，你们本来就是同一个人的不同时间状态罢了，可是我很抱歉，我对你并没有太多的感情。而那个Steve，他爱着Bucky。”Peggy深吸了一口气，下定决心地说，“他告诉我他准备在回到未来前向Bucky求爱，我会帮他的。毕竟他真的是一个在爱情上很笨的人。而我也应该真正走出来了。我很抱歉，Steve，谢谢你的求婚，但我想我要正式跟所有的Steve Rogers说再见了。”Peggy眼中含泪但却面带微笑地告诉Rogers。

 

 

Rogers颓废地拿着已经枯萎的玫瑰走回家，他心中的那个声音嘲笑他，哈哈哈认清你自己吧，想当家庭煮夫的Steve Rogers？Peggy是绝对不会爱上这样的你的。

 

 

那一场求爱浪漫极了，Peggy和Steve想了三天三夜才想出来的点子。紧急事件，所有的探员突然对Steve开枪，可里面打出的不是子弹，而是一朵朵玫瑰花，Steve抱住吓坏了的Bucky，在探员们的面前表达自己的爱意。所有的探员在恰到好处的时机起哄，Bucky又尴尬又感动的奇怪表情让Peggy快笑死了。最后两人的拥吻又让在场的所有人都感动地抹眼泪。

 

 

Rogers站在门外看着门里的热闹，他不知道自己爱过Bucky。不知道还是不想知道？你是在害怕不是吗？现在的你不值得拥有Bucky，更别说Peggy了。他心中的声音告诉他，Rogers第一次觉得这个声音说得对，他配不上Bucky或是Peggy。

 

 

告白后的第二天，Rogers去找Steve，希望Steve能把自己也一起带回到未来去，他会想办法回到自己的时间线。

 

 

开门的是Bucky，上半身赤裸的Bucky，他们两个看来是把爱该做的事都做了。

 

“嗨，Bucky，他在吗？”Rogers其实没怎么和这个Bucky接触过，Steve的保护欲太强，他简直一刻都不肯离开Bucky的身边。

 

 

“嗨，另一个Steve。我的那个Steve在洗澡，昨天有点太荒唐了。”Bucky有点害羞地遮起自己身上甜蜜的印记，“进来等吧，他马上就好。”

 

 

“恭喜你们，这一切都很好。”Rogers对Bucky说，管他是不是真心的，他都应该送上祝福。

 

 

“谢谢你，这一切对你来说很奇怪吧。毕竟你不爱我，但却看着和你一模一样的Steve向我告白。”Bucky坐到Rogers的对面，他面对这个Steve总是有一点尴尬。

 

 

“不，完全没有。别太担心我了，我觉得这一切很好，真的。”

 

假的，你觉得这一切糟糕透了，你看着Bucky被别人抢走了，虽然那个人也是你自己。Rogers心里的声音又在说话了。

 

 

“你很不一样，和我认识的Steve。和现在的这个或是以前一起长大的那个比起来，你都很不一样，未来发生了很多事是吗。“Rogers的表情看上去很纠结，Bucky有点担心地问他。

 

 

Rogers想，不一样？确实不一样，可是哪里不一样了呢，他想不起来，是有什么被强行改变了吗。

 

god，你总算意识到了。他心中的声音说。

 

 

Steve洗好澡走出来，他看到披着单薄衬衣的Bucky和Rogers在聊天，一瞬间疯狂的占有欲就涌了上来。Steve用自己宽大的衬衣包住Bucky，然后硬挤进Bucky坐着的单人沙发里，紧紧搂住他。

 

“你吃什么飞醋啊，还有别人在，给我坐到边上去。”Bucky打了Steve一拳，Steve听话地坐到边上去，眼神却不肯离开Bucky。Rogers看着眼前这一幕，心里很不是滋味。

 

 

Rogers向他们说明了来意，他们也同意带他回去未来。临走前的一晚，Rogers又去找了Peggy。Peggy小心翼翼地开门，像是害怕Rogers又一次的求婚。

 

“Peggy，我这次没有玫瑰，也没有跪在地上，你放心吧。”Rogers有点哭笑不得地告诉Peggy。“我很抱歉，我三番五次的求婚。你说的对，我们都应该向前看了，我发现我可能丢失了一些什么，我会去找回来的。而你，祝你幸福，Peggy。你值得比Steve Rogers更好的男人，无论哪一个Steve Rogers。”Rogers诚恳地对Peggy说。

 

 

“谢谢你，Steve。我已经在向前看了，明天送走你们后，我会有一个约会，我想我已经彻底放下了。”Peggy的笑容灿烂极了，Rogers同样回应她一个灿烂的微笑。

 

 

回到2012年，Steve确认了这个世界被改造成冬兵的Bucky已经消失，替换成现在在自己身边的Bucky，他们马不停蹄地准备结婚了。而九头蛇内部慌乱极了，自己精心培养的冬日战士就这么眼睁睁地消失了，还莫名其妙要和美国队长结婚了。Steve告诉Rogers，他们婚后就会去打击九头蛇，他的Bucky觉得这是最棒的蜜月了。

 

 

“所以你真的不来参加婚礼吗？你知道，我可以说你是我的表亲什么的，没人会发现的。”Steve向Rogers提议。Rogers摇摇头，他觉得自己还没有释怀到能看着Bucky和另一个自己结婚的程度。

 

 

Rogers为他们送上了一份特殊的结婚礼物，那是九头蛇在全世界秘密基地的地图，他希望他们会喜欢。Bucky可以跟着这张地图和Steve一边打击九头蛇，一边度蜜月。

 

 

Rogers拿到了这个世界的皮姆粒子，跳进了量子隧道。他在隧道里的时候突然觉得自己有点不一样了，他想起了什么。

 

你想起了我，你把我给忘了，我是你爱Bucky Barnes的那颗心。他心中的声音与他合二为一。

 

 

Bucky！Rogers跳出隧道，他需要找到Bucky，他有好多好多话要对Bucky说，Bucky在哪里，他在哪里？

 

 

“Steve，你总算回来了。有个自称是九头蛇队长的人把Bucky给绑走了，还说什么你不要他了，自己就拿走了。他还强吻了Bucky，太可怕了。我们现在要去救Bucky，你回来就太好了。“Sam看到Steve的突然出现，激动极了，“说真的，那个九头蛇队长长得可真像你，他说他是异次元来的，异次元到底怎么回事啊…”

 

 

Steve已经听不到Sam还在说什么了，怎么又有人抢走自己的Bucky，这可不行。他拿上自己的盾牌，战斗开始了。


End file.
